Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau?
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Dia mendapatkan julukan Sang Iblis bukan karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa bak dewa pencabut nyawa, tetapi karena aura suram dan tatapan tajam yang membuat orang-orang takut saat berhadapan dengannya. Bukan salahnya memiliki kepribadian suram seperti penilaian orang-orang itu, kan? Namun, benarkah itu atau ...? / "Sakura digosipkan dekat dengan Sang Iblis ..." / Chap 2.
1. Prolog

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

**_By_: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam _chara_-nya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Genre: Mystery, _**Romance,**_ Supernatural, Horror (maybe)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prolog**_

* * *

><p><strong>DLDR :*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia dijuluki Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat <em>badboy<em> atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuliki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

.

.

.

"Hiksss ... aku sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi nyaliku langsung ciut saat berhadapan dengannya. Ino, Sakura ... ayo bantu aku!" Karin menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan mata memelas bak anak kucing yang minta diberi susu induknya.

Ino menatap Karin prihatin dan langsung memeluk sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Membelai punggung Karin yang masih mengisak sedih karena cintanya tidak kesampaian kepada Sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Karin ... itu sebabnya aku menyerah menyukainya dan memulai berpacaran dengan Shikamaru ..."

Sakura menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya yang masih berpelukan erat. Kemudian ia menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Hey! Jangan terus-terusan menangisinya ... sudahlah!"

"Dia itu benar-benar Iblis ... aku menyerah saja ... lebih baik menerima cintanya Sai dari pada mengharapkan lelaki Iblis seperti dia ... hikss ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA ..."

"Haruno!" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian lelaki itu mendekatinya dalam sekejap dan menatap mata Sang gadis yang tadi berteriak kepadanya.

_Singgg ..._

Pusing tiba-tiba melanda kepala Sakura.

"Ukh ..."

"Haruno! Kau ... kenapa?"

"Eh?" _emerald_ yang ada di matanya seketika terbelalak ketika ia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya bersandar sepenuhnya ke dada lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dinginnya angin malam dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sang Iblis, ya? Apa kau berniat menaklukannya?" Karin berbicara semangat sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sakura, kau harus terus mendekatinya dan ketika ia sudah takluk kepada dirimu ... maka, beri dia pelajaran karena sudah melukai hati para gadis se-_Konoha University_ ini ... sebagai seorang gadis, kau pasti pahamkan keinginan kami semua terhadap Iblis itu?"

"Ta-tapi ... kenapa begitu? Itukan jahat sekali, lagipula gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya atau menyatakan cinta kepadanya langsung kabur ketika berhadapan dengannya ... karena kalian bilang dia memiliki aura yang sangat menusuk," Sakura merasa salah jika harus mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya itu, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menghukum seseorang atau mengadilinya, apalagi itu bukan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, bahkan julukan Iblis itu diberikan hanya karena mereka kecewa dengan sifat es pemuda itu. Bukan salahnya juga memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan suram seperti itu, "jadi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hm ..."

"Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam di err ... bukannya itu pe-pemakaman?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ganjil.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Sang gadis, "karena kita sudah bertemu secara tidak sengaja, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Ini masih pukul delapan malam!" Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke arah sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah tanpa persetujuan dari Sang gadis.

"Eh, Sa-sasuke, tunggu!" bantahnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku teraktir." Sasuke kembali menyeringai kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba mempermainkanku! Bukankah kau sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, kau sengaja mendekatiku untuk memberi pelajaran untukku, eh?" tatapan tajam itu menusuk dan membuat Sakura terbata.

"Ti-tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, mengertilah ... bukankan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu?"

Sasuke memeluk dan mencium bibir gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ... hikss ... Ino dan ... dan Karin ... ke-kecelakaan ... hikss ..."

"Sttt ... tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan membiarkannya menangis di sisi pria itu.

"Mereka meninggalkanku selamanya ... Sasu ... hikss ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jadi ... KYAAAAA ..."

Seringai itu tetap terpampang di wajah datar Sang Iblis.

"Sssstt ... tenanglah~~"

.

.

.

.

.

**_End of Prolog ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Ide ini muncul kemarin malam saat diriku tengah pusing tujuh keliling dan mau muntah dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang susahnya setengah iduppp ... T.T Dan di tengah tugas dan DL yang semakin mendekat jarak waktunya ... yaitu keesokan harinya ... dengan gajenya, untuk menghilangkan <em>badmood<em> luar binasa ini terhadap tugas kuliahhh ... daku akhirnya mengetik fic ini saat itu juga. :3**

Ok, salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 15/10-2014**


	2. Rumor, Sang Iblis

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi****, **saya hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

**Sakura **Haruno

**Sasuke **Uchiha

_**Genre: **__**Mystery**__, Supernatural, Horror __(__**maybe**__), __Romance_

_**Rate: **_**M**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Dia dijuluki Sang Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat _badboy_ atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuluki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Like?Don't Read! <strong>_**:***

**Selamat Membaca ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>_**1**

**Rumor, Sang Iblis**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuuu~~

Angin membelai pelan sisi wajah seorang gadis yang sedang asiknya bersantai di hamparan rerumputan hijau, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon mapel tua tinggi yang rimbun. Bola-bola cahaya Sang Raja yang masih gagah bersinar tampak menembus dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon mapel yang dengan rimbunnya berusaha menghalangi cahaya agar tak sampai kepada tubuh gadis bermata sewarna rerumputan itu.

Gadis itu sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk cukup lama di hamparan karpet hijau buatan alam tersebut, kemudian mata kristalnya kembali menatap sebuah buku tebal yang masih menarik atensinya sedari tadi. Lembaran demi lembaran telah terbuka, buku yang memiliki sampul kecokelatan itu bertulis 'Filsafat Kontemporer' sebagai judul utamanya.

"Haaahhh ... rumit." Helaan napas dan satu kata terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Mata kuliah yang satu ini memang rumit. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusn Filsafat, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu cukup kesulitan dalam memahami mata kuliahnya. Apalagi dosen mata kuliah ini terkenal pelit nilai, tidak _killer _ karena lumayan bersahabat dengan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya, tapi tetap saja dosen mata kuliah yang satu ini harus tetap diwaspadai.

"Menyesal rasanya melakukan pengambilan**[1]** ke semester atas, tapi jika tidak melakukan pengambilan, kan sayang karena IP**[2]**-ku di atas tiga," Sakura kembali menghela napasnya dan merutuki mata kuliah ini.

"Dan kenapa aku harus di kelompok kedua untuk tugas makalah ini? Dan kenapa juga harus satu kelompok dengan dia? Pasti mereka sengaja karena aku satu-satunya _kohai _yang melakukan pengambilan ke semester empat! Aku bahkan tidak berani menegurnya. Hahhhh ..."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal dari mata kuliah Filsafat Kontemporer, pukul dua siang nanti kelas akan dimulai dan ini adalah pertemuan kedua. Dosen yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu selalu datang terlambat menurut para senior-senior yang sudah beberapa kali bertatap muka dalam mata kuliah di semester sebelumnya dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura sebagai satu-satunya junior yang melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah ini pun memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya karena Sang Dosen yang belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal sekitar lima belas menit lagi pukul dua tepat.

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah buku catatannya dan melihat kembali judul tugas kelompoknya.

"Post Modernisme ..." Sakura berucap pelan, "bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Hahhh." Kembali ia mendesah khawatir.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang di kursi sudut kiri. Manik sehijau rerumputan itu menatap gugup rekan satu kelompoknya. Lelaki itu masih diam, tatapan matanya mengarah ke meja. Ia hanya menunduk dan wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena rambut lelaki itu menutupi separuh wajahnya yang terkenal dengan ekspresi es.

"_Ada rumor aneh yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke dijuluki Sang Iblis. Tapi, kenapa? Dia memang misterius sih!"_

Isi hati Sakura berbicara saat manik hijaunya menatap Sang Uchiha.

"_Rasanya, dia kelihatan ... gelap!" _

DEG ...

"Hah?" bibir mungil Sakura ternganga seketika karena tiba-tiba saja Sang Intaian menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

Tapi ...

"_A-apa tadi itu? Ra-rasanya seperti ada panah kasat mata yang menusuk tubuhku."_

Sakura merasa tubuhnya langsung merinding dan napasnya seperti tercekat. Ia secepat kilat membalikkan tubuh dan wajahnya dari hadapan pria yang masih menatapnya datar. Setelah kembali ke arah semula, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah air mineral dan langsung meminumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai ganjil dengan masih menatap punggung dan rambut belakang Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sang Iblis masih menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

_SINGGG ..._

Sakura merasa berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa detik sebelum sakit kepala tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Ukh ..."

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_! Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang senior yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan khawatir. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kemudian menghampiri meja Sakura dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke arah bahu Sang Permata _Emerald_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa_. Arigatou,_ Uzumaki_-senpai_!"

"Oh, syukurlah! Tapi, panggil aku Naruto saja. Ah, jangan terlalu formal, Sakura-_chan._ Hahahha ... "

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menanggapi pernyataan seniornya itu. Kemudian, ia pun tersenyum sekilas kepada Uzumaki Naruto untuk membalas cengiran lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke kursinya, Sakura dengan pelan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa perasaanku resah?"_

Tanpa menyadari bahwa mata sehitam batu _onyx_ itu masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dalam diam di sudut ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Ino, Karin dan Sakura sedang bersantai di Cafe dekat kampus mereka setelah mata kuliah terakhir usai. Di sana mereka memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untuk sekedar menjadi teman ngobrol dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang masalah gadis-gadis atau semacamnya dan tentu saja masalah kampus tercinta mereka juga tidak luput dari pembicaraan para gadis itu. Dan gosip-gosip ter-_hot _tentunya yang selalu dinanti oleh Ino untuk dibicarakan.

"Dosen menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja mengganti jadwal perkuliahan." Karin masih menggerutu sambil meyeruput jus lecinya. Wajahnya dibuat sebosan mungkin oleh gadis berambut menyala bak api itu, bahkan kaca matanya diturunkan sampai hidung karena kesal dalam mengingat perkuliahan tadi.

"Hahahha ... ya ampun! Karin, wajahmu aneh sekali dengan kaca mata seperti itu. Kau kelihatan seperti Pak Orochimaru kalau sedang membaca makalah mahasiswanya." Ino tertawa lepas karena melihat wajah sebal Karin. Dan tentu saja karena perkataan Ino tadi membuat gadis berkaca mata itu juga ikutan tertawa, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kalian! Nanti kita ditendang dari sini karena sangat berisik." Sakura berbicara sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya ... iya ..."

Karin yang tadinya sibuk menghapus imajinasinya tentang dosen _killer _itu pun, lalu memperbaiki posisinya yang tadinya bosan dan kesal menjadi duduk tegak dan dengan kaca mata yang sudah kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Eh, Sakura! Bagaimana pengambilanmu tadi? Aku dengar kau mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke-_kun,_ ya?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Ino pun ikut menatap ke arah Sakura sekarang.

"Emm ... iya, aku sekelas dengannya. Haa ... lumayan susah sih, tapi aku tetap akan berusaha."

"Wahhh ... bagaimana dia? Apa kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" Karin dan Ino sontak bertanya hal yang sama kepada gadis _emerald_ yang masih menyeruput jus cerinya.

"Kalian ini, kalau ingin tahu kenapa tidak melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah saja? Lagipula, IP kalian kan cukup!" Sakura melototi kedua orang yang sedang nyengir kuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, aku tidak mau menambah-nambah jumlah mata kuliah lagi." Karin berucap.

"Iya, biarlah berjalan pada waktunya, Sakura!" Ino menyahuti Karin dan menatap Sakura dengan lirikan mengejek.

"Huh ... kalian ini!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe ... eh, tapi kau tahu tidak, Sakura? Rumornya, Sasuke-_kun_ itu mendapat julukan Sang Iblis. Katanya dia selalu mematahkan hati wanita, juga banyak kabar burung yang bilang dia itu seperti memiliki sesuatu misterius pada dirinya atau apa, begitu? Banyak gadis kampus kita yang selalu menangis karena tidak bisa menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dia sangat suram dan selalu berekspresi es ... tapi tetap saja keren. Kyaaa ..." Ino berbicara panjang lebar dan entah dari mana ia tahu tentang rumor-rumor senior mereka itu. Setelah berbicara, gadis _Barbie_ itu berteriak _a la fansgirling._

"Waaa ... Ino kau benar-benar pencari informasi yang terbaik." Karin terpesona karena kemampuan temannya dalam mengumpulkan gosip-gosip ter-_hot _di kampus mereka.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kalian berdua memanggil Uchiha-_senpai _dengan _suffix_ '_kun_'? Dan Ino, itu baru rumor ... jangan terlalu dipercaya deh!" Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga melihat kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu yang sedang ber-_fansgirling_ ria.

"Ah ... Sakura Jjdatku tersayang, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ itu memang keren." Ino masih bersikeras.

"Yaaaa ... aku merasa terjerat aura jahatnya." Karin semakin menimpali dan membuat Sakura harus menepuk jidatnya yang lebar.

"Dasar."

"Hei, kalian! Aku punya ide yang bagus."

Sakura dan Karin menatap Ino yang bicara dengan pancaran mata berbinar.

"Apa?" serempak Sakura dan Karin bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"**Ayo, kita taklukkan Sang Iblis!**" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Karin menyahutinya dengan semangat yang sama dengan Ino, tapi Sakura hanya menatap dengan ngeri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Mereka ini, apa sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan? Haaahhh ... _mendoukusai na._"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Tes ... tes ... tes.

Kelopak mata yang menampakkan manik seteduh dedaunan hutan itu terbuka seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air berulang-ulang. Terang, bahkan terlalu terang sampai yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan maniknya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali untuk menetralkan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya, tapi tetap saja yang terlihat hanya keputihan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

NGINGGGG ...

Suara dengungan masuk ke pendengaran Sang Dara. Dengan segera ia langsung saja menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup indera pendengarannya.

"Ukhh ... apa yang terjadi? Dan ... di mana ini?"

Syuuu~~~

Tiba-tiba di ruangan kosong bercahaya putih menyilaukan itu berembus angin dingin yang membuat gaun putih Sakura tertiup, sehingga terangkat sampai setengah pahanya. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu itupun berkibar karena angin membelai indah tiap helai merah muda itu.

Sakura merapikan gaun dan rambutnya, kemudian berjalan berkeliling tempat putih itu.

Panik mulai dirasakannya ketika tak menemukan ujung dari tempat putih yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku di mana? Seseorang to-tolong aku!" Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang dinaikkan volumenya, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hahhh ... hahh ..." helaan napas gadis itu mulai tak beraturan.

Sakura mulai mengisak karena takut, ia semakin panik ketika tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"_Haruno ... Haruno!"_

Mata gadis itu kini tertutup karena merasakan ketakutan dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh pelan sisi wajahnya. Berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

_Emerald_ itu terbuka dengan pandangan mata panik juga terkejut, napasnya masih terengah dengan sedikit isakkan yang keluar melalui bibir mungilnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat yang tertangkap di indera penglihatannya adalah seseorang yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya, tepat di hadapan dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan itu masih menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

"Haruno!" Suara itu menyadarkan Sang Gadis dari keterkejutan sesaatnya.

"Ke-kenapa? U-uchiha-_Senpai_!

"Hn, kaumimpi buruk?"

"Eh, mimpi?" _jadi yang tadi itu mimpi._

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan melihat lelaki itu menyeringai. Sakura lalu ikut berdiri ketika melihat lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"_Etto ... arigatou, _Uchiha-_senpai_!" Sakura membungkuk untuk berterima kasih kepada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aaa ..."

"Emm ... itu, ba-bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita, Uchiha-_senpai?"_

"Sasuke saja!"

"Eh?" Sakura bingung saat lelaki itu malah menatapnya dan menyahuti tentang hal lain yang berbeda dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau kapan ada waktu?" tatapan mata lelaki itu terlihat datar dan dingin.

Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah maupun tatapan lawan bicaranya yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku hanya ada sa-satu mata kuliah."

"Baiklah. Besok kita berjumpa di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bawah pohon mapel di sore hari itu.

Sakura masih menatap kepergian lelaki misterius yang memiliki berbagai rumor yang tersebar di kampus mereka, dan salah satu rumor yang paling terkenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke merupakan seorang lelaki yang dijuluki _Sang Iblis_ karena aura suramnya juga parasnya yang sedingin es.

Gadis itu kemudian menghela napasnya karena merasa lega saat Sasuke sudah tidak dapat dijangkau penglihatannya lagi. Sungguh, ia serasa ingin meleleh sangking gugupnya berbicara dengan lelaki itu, apalagi dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bak elang. Sakura kembali duduk di bawah pohon untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat kencang karena ulah lelaki di hadapannya tadi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh gadis bermarga Haruno itu, kalau Uchiha Sasuke memiliki aura suram yang menusuk.

"_Rumor itu benar, ternyata sangat mengerikan jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Iblis!_"

* * *

><p>Bersambung<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

**[1] Pengambilan: **Jika memiliki IP tinggi dan beban SKS (Satuan Kredit Smester) di smester ini sedikit maka bisa melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah di smester atas. Contoh, Sakura yang sekarang smester 2 dan mendapatkan IP di smester 1 adalah 3,70 jadi besarnya SKS yang dapat diambil Sakura adalah 24 SKS untuk di smester 2. Karena smester 2 ini hanya ada 20 SKS maka Sakura berhak melakukan pengambilan 4 SKS lagi ke smester 4. Dan itu tergantung apakah mahasiswanya ingin melakukan pengambilan atau tidak.

**[2] IP: **Indeks Prestasi

* * *

><p>Ok, sekarang untuk balasan review ... yang punya akun cek PM. :)<p>

**sami haruchi 2: **Iya, fic baru. udah lanjut nih. :)

**Arissa Ippitsussai 30: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih. Yup, semoga aja feel misterinya berasa. :)

**rainy de : **Udah lanjut.

**Guest Intan: **Makasih ya. Kalau yang kecelakaan itu Karin dan Ino, kan udah tertulis di prolog. :) udah lanjut.

**shiechan : **Udah lanjut, enggak ... Sasu bukan vampire kok. :)

**hachiko desuka: **Udah lanjut, masalah Saku ada di pemakaman atau enggak sampe bisa jumpa Sasu, nanti bakal dijelasin kok di chap2 selanjutnya. :)

**Lynn: **Hehe ditunggu aja penjelasannya nanti kakkkk ... :)

**Guest: **Thanks. :)

**Cherry-nyan: **Makasih ya, dan udah update nih. :)

**tomaceri7810: **Ahahah iya, mengenai Pengikat Hati dan Rhosella masih belum tau kapan mau update ... semoga aja ada mood untuk lanjut fic itu. :v Iya, ini rate M untuk tema aja gak akan ada unsur lime lemon kok ... soalnya saya suka buah melon dan rambutan. XD Makasih ya, udah lanjut nih. :)

**cherryl : **Eheheh iya, gak tertekan kokkk ... cuma kemaren itu memang rada pusing karena tugas. Wah makasih ya, ini udah lanjut. :)

**Aeni: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih dan salam kenal juga. :)

**sarah-chan: **Maksih, udah update nih. :)

**Haruchan: **Udah lanjut nih. :)

**onxy:** Udah lanjut nih. :)

* * *

><p>Ok, terima kasih untuk semuanya ya.<p>

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

Medan, 03/11-2014


	3. Dengan Latar Terpaan Jingga

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi****, **saya hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

**Sakura **Haruno

**Sasuke **Uchiha

_**Genre: **__**Mystery**__, _Romance, _Supernatural, Horror__(__**maybe**__)_

_**Rate: **_**M**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_Dia dijuluki Sang Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat _badboy_ atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuliki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Like?Don't Read! <strong>_**:***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>_**2**

**Dengan ****L****atar ****Te****rpaan ****J****ingga dan ****Wajah Sendu ****Sang Iblis?**

* * *

><p>Dalam diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tatapan matanya yang selalu tajam bak pemangsa terus menatap lurus dan tidak sedikitpun memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lirikan-lirikan dan tatapan ketakutan atau apapun itu terus mengikuti arahnya ke ruang kelas. Sampai, saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding putih itupun, dirinya masih mendengar jelas ucapan-ucapan para penghuni lorong Jurusan Filsafat itu.<p>

Ia hanya memandang sekilas ke arah para penghuni kelas dan di luar dugaannya, mata oniks yang melukiskan tatapan dinginnya pun bisa menyadari bahwa seluruh rekan kelasnya langsung berpura-pura pada urusannya sendiri, seolah mereka tidak memedulikan atau tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang mengamati lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis.

Kembali ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil membuka buku yang akan dibacanya.

.

.

.

Entahlah. Di bawah pohon sakura tempatnya duduk sekarang ini, suasana seketika menjadi hening dan dingin. Angin mulai melambai dengan membawa udara lembab untuk menyentuh kulit seputih salju itu. Tatapannya menjadi sayu saat melihat gumpalan awan kelabu yang berbondong-bondong menyerbu dan menyingkirkan langit cerah. Menelan matahari tanpa belas kasih sama sekali. Menyingkirkan dan meracuni sinarnya sehingga terik Sang Raja pun menghilang.

Mulut lelaki itu sesekali berkata lirih, menuangkan pikiran dan isi hatinya kepada sekuntum bunga liar yang mekar dan ada di sampingnya. Bunga itu tumbuh di tempat yang salah, sebab bunga liar tersebut tumbuh berjauhan dengan jenisnya yang ada jauh di seberang Sasuke. Bunga itu ... kelihatan kesepian dan tidak bahagia.

"Kau ... tidak akan dipandang, jika tumbuh di bawah pohon sakura." Sasuke berucap sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

Tangan lelaki itu melakukan gerakan seperti ingin mencabut bunga. Setelah bunga itu ada di tangannya, ia pun berdiri dari rerumputan hijau yang menjadi permadani alam itu.

.

.

.

Suara terengah-engah terdengar jelas, juga suara larian seseorang yang sekarang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menghampirinya dengan cara seperti itu? Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menjumpai ada seseorang yang ingin mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang yang sedang terengah-engah di depannya sekarang. kebanyakan dari rekan kampusnya, senior dan juniornya pasti selalu mendatanginya dengan wajah takut atau pucat. Bahkan dirinya sering sekali melihat orang yang ingin mendekatinya itu akan langsung kabur sebelum Sasuke bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"_Yokatta ne_!**[1]** Tadi, aku kira Sasuke-_senpai_**[2] **akan per—" Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum lega langsung terdiam ketika menyadari Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mata setajam elang, "_go-gomen_, aku ta-tadi ... itu ke-kelasnya belum selesai, _Senpai_!" ucapnya gagap dengan takut-takut dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Salahkan dosennya yang bernama Gayyang menerangkan mata kulianya dengan berapi-api tanpa memikirkan waktu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memerhatikan Sakura, wajah Sakura yang sekarang terlihat sangantmerasa bersalah itu tiba-tiba terkejut dan bingung, lalu mata sehijau rerumputan itu menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam sebuah bunga yang masih memiliki akar.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan keinginannya yang sempat terhenti karena kehadiran gadis berambut unik yang menghampirinya.

Sakura yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan seniornya, kemudian mengikuti Sang Adam untuk berjongkok dengan memamerkan senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajahnya tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri, dan ia kemudian pun bersuara 'Wahhh ...' dengan rasa kagum. Tentu saja Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang seperti Sasuke peduli dengan hal-hal kecil yang bahkan jarang terpikirkan oleh orang-orang lainnya. Bahkan, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau lelaki yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Sang Iblis' mau merepotkan dirinya dengan hal ini.

Sasuke hanya melirik dalam diam kepada Sang Gadis, kemudian lelaki itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan sosok ceria di sampingnya. Setelahnya, si pria terus mengerjakan sesuatu yang belum diselesaikannya. Dan kemudian, setelah selesai dari kegiatan kecilnya, bunga yang tadinya ada di bawah pohon sakura, sekarang sudah berpindah ke kumpulan bunga yang sejenis dengan bunga kesepian itu. Sang Pria pun mengambil wadah air dari dalam tasnya dan menyiramnya untuk membuat bunga kesepian tersebut menjadi segar.

"Hihi ... _Senpai_, terima kasih." Sakura berucap dengan tawa lembutnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih juga berposisi sama seperti Sakura. Mereka masih berjongkok dengan jarak yang terpisah oleh bunga yang baru dipindahkan Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan semenjak ucapan Sang Gadis masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau?" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu masih menatap mata hijau Sang Gadis.

"Aku wakilkan. Karena bunganya jadi kelihatan ... bahagia." Sekarang, senyum tulus yang tercipta tanpa sadar saat pemilik wajah itu menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Senyum itu, membuat mata hijaunya menyipit lucu.

Sakura kembali menatap bunga yang masih basah oleh tetesan air yang ada di kelopaknya. Entah kenapa? Tiba-tiba ia tidak merasa takut lagi karena begitu dekak dengan Sang Iblis, bahkan rasa bersalah itu pudar dengan sendirinya karena terpesona oleh hal kecil yang dilakukan lelaki yang masih menatapnya.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak dan dengan jari telunjuknya yang kurus, Sakura menyentuhkan tetes-tetes air yang ada di kelopak bunga dengan perlahan. Sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan memanggil Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Langit sudah cerah saat mereka meninggal tempat itu. Dan sinar surya perlahan memancar ke arah bunga di belakang mereka.

"Haruno!"

"Ya, _senpai_?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat Sakura kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu. Sejak tadi bahkan gadis itu terus saja memanggilnya begitu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau kaupanggil saja nama kecilku!" ucapnya dengan agak malas.

"Eh, i-iya ... Sa-sasuke-_san._"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan Sakura tadi. Terserahlah.

"Tapi, sebaiknya _Sen—_Sasuke-_san_ juga panggil aku Sakura saja, ok?" senyum gugup itu kembali terpancar saat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sepasang anak manusia itu menuju ke arah perpustakaan, langkah mereka terkesan agak terburu karena Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura jadi heran saat melihat Sasuke seperti memasang tampang yang kelewat dingin dan aura seram bagai langsung mengelilingi lelaki yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Tanpa sengaja, telinga Sang Gadis menerima bisik-bisik yang di tujukan kepada seniornya. Sakura menatap para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di sampingnya, tatapan mereka beragam sekali terhadap Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sakura paham kenapa lelaki yang sudah jauh di depannya berjalan cepat dan diselimuti aura mengerikan seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia anak Filsafat IV 1 yang dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' eh? Heh, perusak suasana."

"Me-mengerikan, pantas dia dibenci! walaupun dia tampan."

"Shion si model yang terkenal itu saja, yang anak Fak. Seni, sampai menangis ketika berada di hadapan Sang Iblis, aku dengar Shion ingin memberi surat cinta."

"Cih, sombong sekali pecundang itu. Dasar Iblis."

"Aku benci Sang Iblis, dia perusak hati wanita."

"Si Iblis itu, benar-benar membuat masalah, Adikku sampai tidak mau ke kampus karena dia. Brengsek."

"Aku heran, kenapa para gadis masih banyak yang mendekatinya?"

"Mungkin dia _gay_ karena tidak perah akrab dengan wanita, hahahha."

"Sialan, pacarku bahkan coba mendekatinya. Iblis itu cari mati!"

"Sang Iblis—"

Dan Sakura langsung lari menuju pintu perpustakaan karena tidak sanggup mendengar komentar dan pembicaraan mengerikan dari para orang-orang yang tadi Sasuke lewati.

Ketika pandangannya menyisir seisi perpustakaan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di rak dengan nomor seratus yang merupakan rak jalur khusus Filsafat Kontemporer**[3]**. Dirinya pun langsung menggerakkan tubuh untuk menghapus jarak dari lelaki yang masih kelihatan sibuk dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Referensi tugas mereka.

"Post Modernisme**[4]**, bukan?" ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melirik seniornya yang ada di dekatnya.

Mereka masih saling diam selama beberapa saat karena sedang sibuk masing-masing untuk mengumpulkan referensi.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berada di tempat ini dan matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinar jingga keemasan yang menyilaukan mata.

Duduk dengan jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya, membuat wajah datar lelaki itu terlihat berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kehilangan fokusnya pada buku-buku di tangannya ketika _emerald_ itu menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari Sang Adam. Dan kali ini, fokusnya pun terhisab habis dalam atensi wajah Sang Iblis dengan ekspresi kosong, juga tatapan sayu dengan latar terpaan jingga yang ada di samping dirinya. Membuat Sakura menyadari, betapa lelaki itu memiliki beban yang amat berat di balik wajah sendu yang kehilangan topengnya dan lelaki itu masih menatap kosong dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"_Dia kelihatan sangat ... kesepian."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Bersambung~~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hai semuanyaaaaaa~~~

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mendukung fic ini. :*

Mau curhat dikit ... huhuhu ... sebenernya aku mau nulis Fic Pengikat Hati dan Rhosella dulu ... tapi aku kehilangan mood nulis kedua fic itu, jadi entah kenapa pas mau ngerjain tugas pribadi kuliah ... padahal DL-nya lusa loh ... pusing juga sih sebenernya, nah aku malah ngetik fic ini ... :v XDD

Huhuhu ... udah mau ujian pun tugas masihhh aja terusan dikasi ... belum lagi ada penelitian nanti di minggu tenang ... kan ane mau ngerjain proposal skripsi. :'v

Ah, jadi kebanyakan curhat ... wkwkwk ...

Ok deh ini ada sedikit penjelasan, ya:

**1. _Yokatta ne: _**Syukurlah

**2. S_enpai: _**Senior

**3. Filsafat Kontemporer: **Sama saja dengan Post Modernisme atau nama lain dari Post Modernisme dan Pasca Modern.

**4.**** Post Modernisme:** Paham yang berkembang setelah era modern. Kierkegaard (1813-1855 M), Nietzsche (1844-1900) dan Martin Heidegger (1889-1976) mereka adalah tokoh perintis Post Modernisme. Post modernisme sendiri merupakan paham yang mengkritisi era modern. Dan para orang Post modernisme menganggap bahwa era modernisme telah gagal dalam beberapa hal penting.

* * *

><p>Balasan, bagi yang punya akun cek PM:<p>

**Lynn: **Kalau greget di chap awal gak enak kak XDD ... ok makasih semangatnya. :)

**Cherry-nyan: **Heheh iya lama. soalnya banyak kegiatan RL karena udah semester akhir. :) Masalah updatean itu tergantung kelonggarn waktu dan moodku. :v

**Guest: **Udah lanjut.

**sarah-chan:** Makasih ya. :) Udah lanjut nih ... udah cukup cepetkan updatenya. :v

**zhao mei: **Heheh hayooo ... sasunya kenapa? Iya, makasih semangatnya. :)

**sami haruchi 2: **Iyaaa ... aura Sasukan emang serem ... :v Ohhh ... bagi2 pengetahuan dong kita ya. :) thanks udah ripiu. :)

**shiechan: **Kalau masalah Sasu itu apa dan siapa? Itu masih rahasia negara. Hehe. :) Nanti di jelasin kok di chap2 selanjutnya. :)

**bluestar2604: **Iya, lagi suka genre Mysteri nih ... masalah kenapa aku pilih Karin jadi temennya Saku dan Ino, itu karena Karin itu kan sifatnya hampir sama dengan Saku dan Ino ... jadi kelihatan cocok kalau fangirlingan nanti bareng Ino. Dan kalau Hinata yang jadi temennya Saku, kurang cocok ... karena Hinata anggun dan pemalu. :v :)

**ongkitang:** Udah lanjut.

**Guest: ** Udah nih.

**sarah-chan: **Udah update nih. :)

**Asukasouryou: **Alhamdulillah, baik. :) kamunya apa kabar? Makasih. Udah update kok, ini cukup kilat kan. :v Iya, makasih ya semangatnya. :*

**Aulia:** Tenang aja, gak bakalan discond kok wlau lanjutnya lama~~ XDD Makasih ya. :)

**Hime: **Salam kenal juga. :) Hooo udah update ni. Mkasih ya udah ripiu dan baca. :)

* * *

><p>Ok, sekian dulu ya ...<p>

Salam sayang,

**Istri Sahnya Itachikoi yang cantik jelitah ... XDD**

**zhaErza **

**Medan, gak inget tanggal berapa. :3 **


End file.
